In a time division duplexing TDD (Time Division Duplexing) wireless communication system of a long term evolution LTE (Long Term Evolution)/an enhanced long term evolution LTE-A (LTE Advanced), each radio frame includes 10 subframes, and the subframe can be a downlink subframe, an uplink subframe or a special subframe depending on service usage of the subframe. Among them, the special subframe includes three special time slots, i.e., a downlink pilot time slot DwPTS (Downlink Pilot Time Slot), a guard period GP (Guard Period), and an uplink pilot time slot UpPTS (Uplink Pilot Time Slot).
The DwPTS of a frame structure in an LTE TDD system can be configured with 3 to 12 orthogonal frequency division multiplexing OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) symbols in length, used for downlink transmission. The UpPTS can be configured with 1 to 2 OFDM symbols in length, used for uplink transmission. The GP is a guard interval between the uplink transmission and the downlink transmission, mainly consisting of a “round-trip time RTT (Round-trip Time)” and a “device transceiver conversion time delay”. The device transceiver conversion time delay generally does not exceed a length of one OFDM symbol, and an RTT corresponding to a coverage radius of a cell mainly affects a GP length.
The frame structure of a cell is configured with a shorter GP in the prior art, so long as the GP can satisfy the transceiver conversion time delay. During data transmission, the base station, according to a round-trip time to a base station from each user equipment UE (User Equipment), schedules allowable interval between the uplink resources and downlink resources by the UE at both sides of the GP, so as to satisfy requirements of a round-trip transfer time, which is equivalent to adjusting the GP length of each UE. However, due to interference between UEs caused by different RTTs, the method for transmitting data will obviously affect normal communication between UEs with different RTTs and the base station.